


Non Lethal

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, First Dates, junko isn't crazy, kirigiri is smooth as fuck, mukuro is confused, naegi is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoko and Makoto take Mukuro out for a date. Things don't go exactly as planned, but everyone has fun. Junko's there for like one second to give advice and complain that she's lonely.(I decided there weren't enough fics for this ship. That's how this came about. Also, I have no life.)





	

Mukuro spent most of her life hiding behind her sister. Generally, people assumed it was because Junko wanted the spotlight all for herself. No one knew it was Mukuro's choice to live in the shadows. She preferred to watch out for her sister than actually talk to anyone. She wasn't good with people. They were unpredictable. Besides, high school students were nothing like the soldiers she'd known back in Fenrir. She could relate to them. They didn't talk much, but there was a sense of respect they held for each other. They were in the same situation, after all.  
She didn't know all that much about the other students, but she had two that she observed (or "stalked" as Junko called it). Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective was a mystery herself. She was the principal's daughter, but it didn't give her any sort of advantage. In fact, the principal was harder on her than the other students. Mukuro didn't know much about her.  
Makoto Naegi was nice. He tried to talk to her sometimes. Usually, she answered in short, to the point sentences. Most of their conversations consisted of Makoto rambling on about whatever was on his mind at the moment. He had a nice smile. All in all, the most she could say about him was that he was nice. His other defining characteristics were his hair, his luck, and his height (he was about half a foot shorter than her). His so called "luck" was what got him into this school. It also endangered his life at times. Once, he had almost fallen down a staircase. He might have gotten seriously hurt if Mukuro hadn't been there. He tripped pretty often. Mukuro had taken it upon herself to keep him safe.  
She was following Makoto around one day when Kyoko approached her. Mukuro turned to face the detective.  
"I see Makoto has a stalker."  
"I'm not a stalker."  
"Does he know you're following him?"  
"....No."  
"Then you're a stalker. Don't worry, I won't tell him." Kyoko looked past Mukuro at the boy in question. "He needs to learn how to figure things out for himself."  
"I suppose."  
"I do appreciate someone looking out for him. As you probably know, he has a talent that gets him in trouble pretty often."  
"What are you here for?"  
"I suppose I should get to the point, then. Answer me this, Mukuro: Do you have romantic feelings towards Makoto?"  
"What?" Mukuro turned the knife in her jacket pocket around, running her finger over the engraved words.  
"I believe you heard me. Answer the question."  
"I don't know."  
"I see."  
"What do you think?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think I have romantic feelings for him?"  
"It's possible." Kyoko thought for a moment. "Yes. I believe you do. I see the way you look at him."  
"I also know you're dating him."  
"Yes. I believe that fact is rather obvious."  
"I assume you came over here to tell me to stay away from him."  
"Quite the opposite, actually. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with us."  
"What?"  
"Makoto and I talked. He has feelings for you as well as me. If I'm being honest, I feel the same way. If you aren't interested in me, I'm happy with sharing him. I just feel like a date between the three of us would be a good chance for us to all get to know each other a little better."  
Mukuro looked unsure.  
"I can understand why you might be hesitant. Makoto and I are already in a relationship and you aren't. You're worried about third wheeling, correct?"  
She nodded.  
"Don't worry. We would never allow that to happen. I hope you consider our offer. We'll be eagerly awaiting your response."  
Kyoko turned to leave. Mukuro grabbed her wrist.  
"Does Makoto know you're doing this?"  
"Of course. He asked me to. He's too nervous to ask you himself. I told him I'd find you and talk to you. He's really worried that you don't like us back. He wants this to work out."  
"Give me some time to think about it."  
"Take all the time you need. Hopefully not too much, though. We've already bought the dinner reservations and the movie tickets. If we could have your answer by Friday, that would be ideal."  
Mukuro nodded, releasing her wrist. She watched Kyoko as she walked away. She walked directly over to Makoto. The two exchanged a few words and Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. He still seemed a little stressed. Mukuro hoped that wasn't because of her.  
An hour later, she was in her room. Junko was stretched out across her bed while Mukuro was seated at her desk. She had just explained the offer.  
"You're going, right?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, come on, sis. You have the option to have two hot dates at once and you aren't taking it?"  
"Would you?"  
"No because losers aren't my type, but they're totally your type."  
"I don't think I really have a 'type.'"  
"Sure you do! Everyone does!"  
"What's your type?"  
"He has to be rich, hot, and completely adore me."  
Mukuro thought for a moment. She wanted someone who didn't see her as a killing machine. Maybe someone she could talk to about things normal people didn't like. She wanted someone nice. Someone that smiled at her. She paused her train of thought. She was describing Kyoko and Makoto.  
"I think I'll go."  
"Good! You'll finally get out of my hair for a change. I'm totally bringing a guy back her on Friday."  
Mukuro gave her a look.  
"Where are they taking you?"  
"Kyoko made it sound like dinner and a movie."  
"Romantic. I like it. Make sure they take you somewhere nice. You deserve it, sis. Actually, no. I deserve it! Why is no one dating me yet?! I'm hot! I don't deserve to be shoved aside like some kind of supporting character! What the hell is this?!"  
"Sorry?"  
Junko groaned. "I'm so upset. I'm too pretty to be this upset, Mukuro! Pretty girls shouldn't have to deal with being so lonely! What am I supposed to do?!"  
"I don't know."  
"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO ANSWER!"  
Mukuro accepted Kyoko and Makoto's offer. On Friday, she was in her room debating on which knives to bring with her when a knock came from the door. She shoved both knives into a small handbag Junko gave her. At the door was Kyoko and Makoto. Kyoko was in the same outfit while Makoto was in a grey button up. It was missing the bottom button, but the shirt was already a little too big for him.  
"Hello,"Kyoko said,"Are you ready to go?"  
"I believe so."  
"You look nice,"Makoto spoke up.  
"As do you."  
He let out a nervous laugh.  
Mukuro was in an outfit Junko had forced on her. She was in a black coat with a black skirt. The coat had plenty of room for her weapons, but Junko insisted that she bring a black and gold handbag along with her. She refused to wear heels. Instead, she stuck with combat boots.  
"Well, we should get going,"Makoto said.  
The two girls nodded.  
As they walked down the hall, Mukuro felt a little bit like she was being escorted. She had one on either side. Kyoko had a hand on her elbow. It reminded her of a time during her training with Fenrir. She didn't know what people talked about on dates, but it wasn't blood and gore. Instead of saying anything, she kept her mouth shut. Needless to say, it was tense.  
They didn't talk much until they were at the restaurant. The only reason anyone said anything was because Mukuro realized they were taking her someplace nice.  
"Oh."  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
Kyoko looked over at her. "What do you mean by 'oh?'"  
"I didn't realize we were going to someplace nice."  
"Well, we wanted to make a good impression,"Makoto explained with a smile.  
"So this is for me?"  
The detective cracked a small smile. "Of course."  
"You really don't have to."  
"We already have a reservation."  
"You didn't have to.... I'd be fine with something cheap. Really, I don't mind."  
"No,"Makoto pouted,"We're taking you out to a nice dinner, then to a movie we think you'll like, and finally a moonlit walk in the park."  
"....He wasn't supposed to tell you that last part."  
"Hehe. Whoops?"  
Mukuro let herself be pulled into the restaurant. The food was great, even if they didn't let her help pay for it. While the three of them talked, she kept an eye out for anything suspicious. With Makoto's luck, anything could happen.  
"Mukuro? Are you alright?"  
She looked over to Makoto. "I'm fine."  
"Really? You seem a little tense."  
"Just nervous." She kept a hand on her pistol.  
"What for?"  
"I believe this is Mukuro's first ever date."  
"Whoa really? That's a lot of pressure to have a good time."  
"I suppose. If this goes anything like our first date, we might just get kidnapped."  
Mukuro's shoulders tensed up. She disconnected herself from the conversation and studied the people around her. No one seemed suspicious. She looked again. She saw a waiter reaching behind a counter. All of her senses honed in on the man. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the gun get pulled out. Before he had a chance to say anything, she stood and fired a single bullet. It hit him directly in the chest. He hit the floor. All eyes turned to her. People were shouting.  
"Mukuro! What the hell?!"Makoto yelled.  
"He had a gun."  
"She has a point." Kyoko calmly took a sip of her drink.  
They were kicked out of the restaurant before their dessert could arrive. Kyoko and Makoto paid the bill while Mukuro silently protested. She didn't want to make them upset. After all, she just ruined their date.  
"Sorry."  
"Hm?"  
They both looked at her.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"I messed up."  
"Not at all,"Kyoko reassured her,"I would rather you have shot him somewhere non lethal or perhaps not have shot him at all, but what's done is done. I have to admire your reflexes, though. You shot a man from all the way across the room before he could even get out his threat. I wonder...."  
Kyoko stopped walking all of a sudden. The other two stopped to figure out what she was doing. Suddenly, Kyoko came running at them. At the last second, she jumped at Mukuro. She squeezed her eyes shut. When no impact came, she opened her eyes again. She was being held bridal style by the soldier. She let a smile spread across her face.  
"Just as I suspected."  
Mukuro tilted her head to the side.  
"My hypothesis was that you could catch someone my size, if not heavier, if they were jumping at you. I'm pleased to find that I was correct."  
"Oh! Can I try next?"Makoto asked.  
"Sure?"Mukuro answered.  
She placed Kyoko back on her feet. Once she caught Makoto and put him down, they continued walking to the movie theater.  
"You're really strong."  
"I guess."  
Makoto nodded. "It makes sense. Don't people in the army have to wear lots of heavy equipment?"  
"I wasn't in the army, but we did have a lot of equipment. If you couldn't run with all of that on, you were a goner."  
"O- oh."  
Kyoko placed a hand on Mukuro's elbow again. "You'll have to talk to me about your time as a mercenary sometime. I'm interested to hear about the sort of things you've seen."  
"I can't say I'm not interested to find out what kind of cases you've worked,"Mukuro said.  
"Are you guys talking about dead bodies?"  
"Yes."  
"Ew. That's gross."  
Kyoko nodded. "I apologize. We'll have to continue this talk later, if that's alright with you."  
Mukuro nodded.  
The movie they were seeing was a slasher film. Makoto wasn't happy about it, but he didn't want to seem weaker than the two girls. Halfway through, he excused himself to the restroom. When he came back, he held onto Mukuro's hand. Kyoko wasn't scared at all. She liked pointing out inconsistencies with the presentation of the dead bodies. Mukuro wasn't a big fan of the movie. She had seen so much blood and gore that this was nothing.  
After the movie, they walked down the sidewalk towards the park. Makoto had let go of Mukuro's hand. Instead, he was holding onto her arm. The soldier still felt like she was being escorted, but it was alright. She wasn't being escorted anywhere bad. She trusted Makoto. Kyoko was about halfway there. Instead of worrying about Kyoko's intentions, Mukuro kept her senses on high alert for any threats.  
They were passing by an alley when a person in a mask grabbed Makoto. In a flash, Mukuro was missing. When Kyoko and Makoto looked into the alley, they saw her on top of the masked person. She had a knee in their back and their arm twisted around.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Non lethal force."  
She looked up to meet Kyoko's eyes. Mukuro got a nod and a smile.  
"Calm down, Makoto. We should be thanking her. She's saved us twice tonight and only killed one person. So, thank you, Mukuro."  
Makoto laughed nervously. "You never let your guard down, huh?"  
She gave the person's arm another twist. In return, she got a scream of pain and a satisfying cracking sound. "Never."  
"I think you can let them go now."  
Mukuro whispered a few words into the person's ear. Then, she stood back up and rejoined her dates.  
"Did you hurt that guy?"Makoto asked, a little uneasy.  
"I just broke his arm a little."  
"But doesn't that kind of hurt someone?"  
"I could've done worse."  
He didn't say anything about that because, yes, he knew she could but he didn't like to think about it.  
Mukuro was confused. She'd only been doing what she was trained to do. She didn't even kill him! Why would Makoto be upset about that? It made no sense!  
Instead of going to the park, the trio went to a twenty- four hour ice cream shop. They each got an ice cream cone. Kyoko had chosen strawberry, Makoto had chosen cookies and cream, and Mukuro had chosen vanilla.  
"Don't you want a different flavor other than plain old vanilla?"  
"No. I'm fine with just this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I just said I was."  
Kyoko smiled. "Mukuro, I think he means are you happy with just vanilla? You can get anything you want."  
"Food doesn't need to taste good. I'm fine with anything."  
"I see."  
They walked around the town for a little bit before heading back to the school. Curfew was always extended on Fridays and Saturdays. They had until midnight to get back to school. According to Kyoko, it was sometime after eleven. Makoto and Kyoko walked Mukuro to her room.  
"Tonight was fun,"Makoto said with a grin,"We should do it again sometime."  
"I agree."  
"I don't know,"Mukuro said.  
They both looked at her. In that moment, she just wanted to shrink away and hide. She wished she had kept her mouth shut instead of saying something dumb.  
"Could you elaborate?"  
"I just, uh, I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."  
"Did you not have a good time?"  
"No, that's not it."  
"I knew it. You only like Makoto. Well, I'm willing to share him, if that's what you want."  
"No. I like you, too. It's just...."  
"You don't feel comfortable going out so often?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sure we could find something to do here,"Makoto spoke up,"And you can always spend time with just one of us. Like if Kyoko has a case to work on, you can hang out with me. Or if I have homework, you can always hang out with her."  
"The same goes for you."  
"Huh?"  
"If I'm busy, I want you two to spend time with each other."  
Kyoko had her hand on her chin. "I'm fine with this arrangement, but I would like to make a suggestion."  
Instead of saying anything, Mukuro turned to face her.  
"I would like to continue having time with the three of us. It doesn't have to be too often, but I do enjoy time with both of you at once."  
"I think that's acceptable."  
"Shake on it?"  
Mukuro and Kyoko shook hands.  
Makoto laughed a little.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Is he making fun of us?"  
"Most likely."  
"You two act like you're making a formal agreement,"Makoto said with a smile,"It's a little funny. You two can turn something casual or romantic into something formal."  
"I don't see the humor in that."  
Mukuro was confused. Was she so out of touch with people that her sense of humor had been compromised? Had she ever had a sense of humor? She knew people trying to outrun her on the battlefield was funny. And people using stupid things for weapons was funny. How was this funny to Makoto?  
"Makoto, I believe we're forgetting something."  
He looked at Kyoko with a confused expression.  
"There is a customary way to end first dates. You walk the girl to her house and then you kiss her. Mukuro, do you mind if we do just that? After all, it's only customary."  
"I.... I guess I don't mind."  
Kyoko took a step forward and kissed her cheek. A second later, Makoto kissed her other cheek. Mukuro heard a cheer from down the hall.  
"YOU GO, MUKURO! GET THEM BITCHES!"  
If her face wasn't red before, it was now. The only one of the trio that wasn't red in the face was Kyoko. Instead, she had a smirk on her face.  
"I assume that's your darling little sister."  
"By two minutes, yes."  
"I see. Well, we should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Somehow, Mukuro had ended up with both a girlfriend and a boyfriend before her sister even had a chance to get one or the other. She was pretty happy with the way things were going for her. Maybe Hope's Peak Academy wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Junko loans Mukuro clothes and accessories because Mukuro doesn't know anything about fashion. Also, I forgot to put this in but Mukuro's knife has "Happy Birthday, Nerd" engraved in it. It was a gift from Junko and she loves it.


End file.
